Rise and Fall
by KoiFishiInMyEye
Summary: Natsu heads out to mission into an another country. His mission is to protect a scroll inside a mansion from a powerful foe.


-Natsu! Come here please!- Natsu immediately completes the task

-What is it Master ? Thr question is pointless after he takes out a Mission request from his pocket.

-We've just got this new mission , they request the strongest fire Mage for this mission. I think that it would be a good test for you , since you haven't been on a mission for a long time.

-I'll take it, I hope it won't be boring , one more question , how much ?

-What ?

-Money , how much money will I get if I complete it ?

-You never cared about money , what a sudden change Natsu.

-You know , since I'm sleeping at Lucys place a lot, we've made a pact, I pay half of her monthly rent.

-Yeah didn't even pay your part for the last month.

-Shut up , It ws just because I haven't been on a mission for a long time.

-Whatever just get it already.

-So how much do I earn ?

-1,500 000 jewels.

-Wow, that's a decent payment even for an S-class there any description for the mission.

-No, the only thing that's written here is that you have to guard a mansion from a mage from a far east country , he wants a top secret scroll, which belonged to the family for a century.

-Sounds legit. Is there anyone who wants to come with me ?

-I wanna!

-I'm going too.

-Lisanna,Romeo. Lisanna you're okay, but Romeo I don't think your father would be happy...

-He told me that I can go on a mission if it's with you , please!

-Fine, I hope you're telling the truth.

On the next morning the trio sets out for the journey, as a gift Mira gives natsu pills which suppress his motion sickness.

The horse-drawn carriage slow that they rented in the outskirts of Magnolia slowly wobbles on the road.

-Are you okay Natsu ?

-Hey , the pills that your sister gave me seem to be effective, I'll have to thank her again later again.

-Oh , never mind.

-Natsu-san where are we exactly going ? We've travelled pretty far from Magnolia.

-We're going to the country of Seven.

-Why won't they request someone from their own guilds ?

-Because we are Fairy Tail, we are the best.

After two days of travelling they finally reach the mansion

-This is huge.

-Way bigger than the Fairy Tail building.

-You are pretty young to be parents aren't you ?

Both of them are blushing. Natsu is angry but Lisanna seems to be happy.

-No it's not like that we are mages from Magnolia we are only collegues *whispers* for now.

-Oh , I see. Good luck everyone.

-Thank you goodbye.

The gates open automatically as they approach them,the gigantic doors of the mansion are made of oak with fire samples carved into them.

A small elderly man opens the door.

-Excuse me , my name is Cren, are you the mages from Fiore ?

-Yes we are.

-Then come in please , take a seat in the lobby. My lord will be here soon.

The walls are simple , white with paintings hanged onto them, the room is almost flawless, only the central staircase bring some kind of color to the room, a blood red carpet covers the ground.

-Please, take a seat on the couch, I've prepared some tea for you, but watch out it's hot, don't burn your mouth.

-It's very kind of you , and your lord.-Lisanna comments their generousness.

-Natsu-nii, what will I exactly do ?

-I don't know , I hope there wont be any interruptions, anyways don't worry since I'm here no one can hurt you.

-Good Afternoon mages , my name is Fros Auckberry.-A young skinny man introduces himself to the mages- I was the one who requested your help.

- And we're here , what is our role exactly ?

-I'd tell anyone for a beautiful girl like you. The duration of your mission is only one day , you have to protect the mansion and the ancient scroll inside from a mage who hails from the country of fire, the exact name of the settlement where he comes from is The village hidden in the leaves if I remember correctly.

-Leaves ? I've never heard about that.-Natsu is surprised that he doesn't know the village.

-Neither did I , until one of our sources told us this information. You have to be on guard for 24 hours straight. Are you okay with that ?

'll work in shifts.

-Fine , then I'll leave you alone until the end, please enjoy your tea and prepare for the guard.

Natsu is at the gat in the front , while Lisanna and Romeo are circling around the building.

-Natsu-nii, I'm very sleepy can I go to sleep?

-Of course , It's getting late now. You go too Lisanna ?

-No , I want to help you.

-Okay.

Then I'll go back to my room , if anything happens inform me okay ?

Natsu and Lisanna decided to sit next to the bonfire ,it seems like nothing will interrupt their happy chit-chat.

-Natsu , Can I ask you something serious ?-Lisanna will finally ask the question that incubated in her for years.

-Sure , go on please.

-Uhmm, I've been thinking about this since I've returned from Edolas, would you be able to see me more than a friend ?

-Lisanna-Natsu is shocked but deep in his heart he already knows the answer- I-I don't know, I've always- A powerful foe interrupts the Natsus answer and confession.

-You two get out of my way if you don't want to get in trouble.

-Who the hell are you ? Are you the one who wants the scroll ?

-Maybe I am maybe I'm not does it make a difference ?

-Answer my question!-Natsu arms are covered in fire.

Black hair, white and purple outfit a sword on his waist shinguards, and red eyes.

-In the name of the 6th Hokage Kakashi Hatake , I Sasuke Uchiha came here to take the fire scroll, is this answer acceptable for you? Weakling?

''This guy is irritating as hell, I'll teach him how to respect the strong ones''

-Let me show you something I've learned a while ago. Natsu enters his infamous Lightning-flame dragon force mode and immediately attacks Sasuke.

-Hmpph, loser.- Sasuke attempts to block the raging fist of Natsu with his Susano'o but to his surprise Natsu easily shatters it.

-Are you surprised ? He seems to be confident , but the type of magic he used as a defense,Natsu have never seen anything like this before.

-Kinda , except chojuro nobody was able to shatter my Susano'o. ''He's a fire style user ,a powerful one but he won't outclass and Uchiha in fire style'' '' I can't maintain this form for long I have to avoid fighting as much as I can'' He switches off the DF mode.

-I don't care who you are , but please go away now , I don't want to fight now.-Lisannas question confused Natsu , he can't even concentrate on fighting.

-No , I must get that scroll , and please tell that kid behind me to get away before he gets hurt or worse.

Romeo comes out of nowhere trying to attack him, but he stops suddenly and won't move. Sasuke unseathes his swords and prepares a lethal stab for him, he is saved in the last moment by Natsu . He hands the unconscious boy to Lisanna and orders her to retreat.

-What did you do to him ? And what kind of magic do you use ? What is the name of your guild?

-Mages ? You kidding right ? I'm a ninja from the village hidden in leaves.

-A n-ninja ? I've heard about you when Levy was reading some old books from the fas use chakra or something like that to make ninjutsu right ?

-You're quite informed for someone from a country so far away. But, have you heard about the Uchiha clan?

-No , why ?

-Well it doesn't matter now, that you'll be killed by my hands. ''Horse,Tiger,Ram, Boar,Monkey, Horse,Tiger and now''

-Fire style: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE

The hand signs are new to Natsu , but upon realising it's fire the only thing that knows is that,it's delicious.

''What the hell is he doing ? Eating my fire technique? This guy is how much he can take inside his body , I'm sure he'll just shoot it back onto I connect two techniques, the second must be on a higher level. While still blowing the great fireball he quickly waves the hand signs for his second technique. He only uses one hand sign Tiger.

- Fire stlyle:Great dragon fire technique ''The connection is perfect , he can't see it coming.''The dragon shaped ball of fire approaches Natsu and engulfs him in flames "this is it, it's over you little mage or whatever"

The only thing Sasuke couldn't see was the smirk on Natsus face when he finally took notice of the second attack. Just like the first he devoured the second too.'' Just what the hell is this guy?''

-Yummi flames , aren't they ? I guess it's my turn to attack. Fire dragons:Roar. Sasuke casts the whole susano'o again but this time , now that he knows his enemies power he succesfully stops the attack.

-Not bad for a little you show me what those eyes are capable of ? The eternal mangekyo sharingan. After mentioning the name Uchiha I remembered something about eye powers, then it came to my mind, the sharingan and it's most advanced form the EMS.

''He's smarter than I tought.''

-Why would I do what you want ? I don't even have to use that do defeat you, Senbon! Natsu dodges the first wave of the attack '' How about two three four times more senbon? '' Finally , one of the senbons hits Natsu and another and another one. Sasuke flicks behind him and stabs him with his sword.

-This is the end for you, I wish I had enjoyed this fight a little longer.*Sound of fingers touching steel*

- So, when will you take me seriously ?

Natsu melts the sword easily , the temperature of the sword is so high that immediately ignites the nadlebar burning Sasukes hand too, he quickly jumps back a few meters to prepare a counterattack.

-You fiend,Chidori.

His signature attack,his favourite one. His speed is incredible , but instead of attacking him directly he jumps on the wall to gain extra speed.''With this I'll execute him in the brink of an can eat fire , but he's vulnerable to lightning''.His target is Natsu stomach. ''If I can hit a vital point the fight is over.'' He passes Natsu as a lightning , blood is spilled all over his trousers,he falls on the ground, he does not seem to be alive.

-And now I shall turn your body to ashes . I summon the power of the heaven , be gone by the Kirin. However, this was the moment Natsu's been waiting for he stands tall,right in front of the mass of lighting which can give him the power he needs.

The Kirin is sucked up by Natsu giving him a tasty meal.

-Do you know what is lightning compared fire ? Like sushi and roasted beef, both of them are good, but I prefer the beef. And n- -

-The eyes you wanted to see so badly, I shall take them to combat now.  
Sasuke finally reveals the EMS for Natsu.

''Only one of those eyes is open, he's supposed to have a pair of 's preparing something''

Natsu activates DF again but now his skin is highly modified , his arms are covered with dragon scales and partially his face too.

-New secret dragon slayer art: Lightning-Flame Dragons Spear of Terror. The spear shatters the ground below,hovewer Sasukes plan negins it's final phase. The second eye opens, blood is dripping out.

-AMATERASU!

-WHUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Natsu falls on the ground covered with black flames, and the attack vanishes too.

-Purple fire rain!

-Susano'o.  
The little purple flares cannot get across the armor, but it was enough to give Natsu a moment of peace to make up his mind.

-Romeo, go baaaack.

-Shut up, I've already finished you off. Enton:Kagutsuchi,

A big ball of fire engulfs Natsu , he's unable to eat them. He's somehow familiar with the nature of this fire but can't really remember it.

-Now, that I've finished what I've begin, it's your turn now little fella you two have angered me enough to finish you off :Spear.

~~Hmmph Sushi!

The lightning changes it's course and goes straight towards Natsu who quickly eats them.

-YOU BITCH! HOW DID YOU EVADE MY AMATERASU?

-I'm the fire dragon slayer , no fire can oppose me now. Your flames had a familiar feeling on my skin. At first I didn't know what it was , but then I realized , you use the same filthy black flames like the Flame god slayer Zancrow.

-ENTON:SUSANO'O KAGUT- -

Even Sasukes eyes couldn't follow him as he slipped or more precisely shattered the Susano'o and punched him out of the armor thus stopping the whole technique.

-Let me show you the true power of a dragon slayer.

''What the hell are those wing like things on his back ?''

-Those black flames are incredibly powerful, FIRE DRAGONS :ROAR!

Somehow sasuke evades the attack and tries to fight back amaterasu again, just to his flames be crushed by Natsus hands. He suddenly begins to walk towards sasuke continously releasing lightning and fire based attacks just to be dodged by Sasuke.

-I've already told you didn't I ? LIGHTNING DRAGONS HEAVENWARD HALBERD.

Sasuke blocks it and holds the lightning in his left hand.

-What if I told you that you are in my illusion ? Would you believe it ? Or would you think that it's a lie like this whole battle so far.

-Cut the bullsh- -

-Then explain me how did I get behind your back so fast ?

-I couldn't care less about this , you are using layers aren't you ?

''How the hell did he find out so fast ?''

-How did I found this out ? You know dragon slayers have good hearing and smell, your smell was became stronger from time to time , and I've heard how you raised up the layers or hid behind you behind me is a fake, his smell is weak. You have atleast 5 layers. And now I'll uncover you.

A strange aura is forming around Natsu it's made of flames and lightning, he's gathering energy for a enormous attack.

-LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS:RAGING HAMMER.

The air itself is shattered like glass, pieces fall down one by one layer by layer , with one last energy burst he breaks the last layer. The real Sasuke reveals himself , but not in a state like Natsu had imagined him. Half of his face is covered with smeared blood from the Amaterasu. He is covered in sweat , he can't even catch his breath. His whole body is trembling, he relies onto his sword barely able to walk.

-AND NOW THIS WILL END EVERYTHING! LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS:CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE.

The attack is approaching Sasuke without him showing any kind of reaction to it, just before the attack hits Sasuke hears familiar voices.

-Wind style:Rasenshuriken

The two techniques are even in terms of power they cancel each other out.

-Sai take Sasuke away from this place.

-Natsu Dragneel , please stop the fighting , I'm here in the name of the Hokage , we've cancelled this mission. And you are surrounded , we've already caught the girl and the young boy. I don't think you'd be happy if anything happened to them...

Natsu cancels DF immediately.

-Release them now, if you don't want to taste the true rage of a dragon!

-As I said we don't want to fight. If you swear that you won't attack us from now on, we'll release ,Kiba come here with them.

-I swear , I will not attack you from now on , please just release them!

Once he promised peace , they are released immediately, Lisanna bursts out in tears and jumps onto Natsu.

-You idiot , don't do anything like that from now on.

-Natsu-nii , are you alright ?

-Yes I am, I finally am.

''They've already fled from here I hope they won't return'' Natsu is still thinking about the battle while hugging the terrified Lisanna.

-We've already completed the task, let's return to our rooms and get some rest.

They return to their separate rooms , Romeo falls asleep and Lisanna are still thinking about the question tough they already know what they want...

Lisanna quietly gets out of her room she's making sure not to wake anyone up , she finally reaches Natsus room, swallows once again her hand is on the doorknob, much to her surprise the door opens automatically, Natsu is standing in front of her

-I've been expecting you.

Then he pulls her into the room


End file.
